


Into Darkness Go

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Drama, Gen, Supernatural (Genre)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of time, a wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Darkness Go

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Pax (paxluvfelicitas@lj).

Imprisoned in the darkness, you can hear and see nothing. There is no life here, no death, and no time. Everything is silent. You're weak here. If you needed to breathe you're sure they'd let you, but since you don't, they haven't given you even the small comfort of being able to hear your own breath in this solitude.

You had never thought they could be as ruthless as this: to lock you away forever _— how did they even accomplish that? —_ without sound, or light, or anything beyond your own mind. Had never considered that an endless emptiness might feel worse than unceasing pain. And yet they had. That says something about the way they think.

You had always known that the pain of being alone was something to which humans were often vulnerable, and yet until now, after millennia locked outside Time, forbidden even Timeheart, you had never imagined that it might be a weakness of your own.

You can't even die, here.

_How dare they?_

But even your anger is quick to fade now, into a dull acceptance and one simple goal: to hold onto your sanity until you're set free. There must be a way.

Then, it will be time again, and time to plan something just as awful to pay back those who left you here.

You can wait.

_After all, what else is there to do?_


End file.
